Tony Tony Chopper drabble 2
by yankumie
Summary: Chopper and Yuli once again...Yuli finds Chopper with a bucket on his head...


Tony, Tony Chopper drabble 2

Yuli kicked the door open and rushed into Chopper's room. Her eyes quickly scanned the room searching for its owner, but he was nowhere to be seen; Yuli blinked trying to adjust to the darkness. She breathed heavily trying to catch her breath from all the running.

"Chopper," she called walking into the darkness. "Chopper, are you in here?" a soft noise caught her attention. She quickly turned in the direction of the noise and narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what was going on. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Chopper desperately trying to get his head out of a bucket. Yuli pressed her hand to her lips and giggled quietly. "Chopper!" she exclaimed walking towards him. She knocked at the bucket making him freeze.

"Yuli-chan is that you?" Chopper's voice was muffled by the bucket. Yuli bit her lower lip trying to prevent herself from laughter.

"Yes. What happened to you?" she asked curious looking at the little reindeer. Chopped tried to approach her but tripped over and fell. Yuli coughed trying to muffle her laughter and helped him up.

"Hold still." She said loud enough for him to hear and pulled on the bucket as hard she could. The bucket shifted and slipped off making Yuli lose her balance. She slipped and fell back dropping the bucket. "Atatatata..." she mumbled rubbing her butt cheek. Chopper crawled to the girl and touched her hand.

"Are you okay Yuli-chan?" he mumbled feeling guilty. Yuli smiled gently and shrugged looking into his eyes. they sparkled with worry and a feeling much deeper than words could explain.

"I'm fine, but how on earth did your head get into that bucket?" she asked curiously eyeing the cause of destruction.

"Usopp set a trap!" Chopper squeaked shaking his hands in the air.

Yuli laughed patting the reindeer on his back. Chopper froze and blushed deeply as her hand travelled to his head. She pressed her finger to his nose and rubbed it gently. Chopped wanted to purr but he couldn't move an inch or say a word as if he was afraid that if he did the heavenly feeling would go away.

"Cho-p-per!" Yuli sung into his ear making him jump. Chopped ran away from her breathing heavily and trying to hide behind the bed, but doing everything the other way around. Yuli laughed loudly. "Chopper, the other way around." She said. The reindeer look at his posture and blushed deeply. He pouted like a child, as he walked away from his bed and sat opposite the girl. Yuli watched as his devil-fruit power slowly changed him into half human. She smiled. She liked his human form.

"Yuli-chan, you always stare at me when I turn into this form." Chopper said quietly. "Is it because you are disgusted?"

"Eh?" the shock in her eyes was obvious. She raised her hands shaking them in the air along with her head.

"No! No! It's nothing like that." Yuli rubbed the tip of her nose nervously. "Actually I..." she looked up. Chopper's eyes never left her. A soft blush touched her cheeks. "I really..." Yuli screamed at herself in her mind for not being able to say it out loud.

"You what?" Chopper asked.

"I just really lo...like..." the door was burst open revealing Luffy. He placed his hands on his hips and grinned like a madman.

"YULI! I FOUND YOU!" he yelled running into the room and grabbing her hand. He jerked her up and pulled her to the exit.

"Luffy!" she tried to pull her hand back but the captain wouldn't let go.

"I've been looking for you all over." He smiled widely poking her cheek. Yuli chuckled poking him back. Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and tickled her causing the girl the laugh out loudly trying to cover herself.

"Eh, Luffy, Yuli-chan?" Chopper called watching the too. He felt miserable. They stopped and turned their heads to look at their friend. Chopper's expression was lonely; he didn't know what he was going to say, but he didn't want to be left out, not by her. "Uh...I..." he mumbled nervously putting his two index fingers together and looking at the floor.

"Sorry, Chopper, I'm going to steal her from you for a while." Luffy grinned.

"Hey, I'm not an object." Yuli objected lightly. Luffy nodded and grinned.

"But..." Chopper said quietly.

"What?" Luffy asked not being able to hear the reindeer well.

"We haven't finished talking." Chopper was back to his usual form. His voice sounded desperate, but stubborn. He didn't want to give in.

Luffy turned his gaze to the girl. She nodded with a small smile on his face. "Okay! Then I'll leave you two to it." Luffy marched out of the room.

"Hold on Luffy." Yuli yelled.

"Chopper," she smiled sweetly. "Lets finish later." With that she quickly ran out of the room. He watched her leave, sadness spreading throughout his body. Chopper sighed heavily turning away; his body returned to its half human form. He covered his face with his big hands. His feelings could not be described just by words. The aching pain in his chest made it hard to breathe. The question "why" kept popping out in his head constantly, though he already knew the answer. There was no way she would like him. There was no reason for her to do so. He wasn't even human. He wasn't a reindeer either. He was a thing that existed, yet did not live. Chopper felt his eyes water. He raised his hand and looked at it; a couple of drops escaped his eyes and fell on his hand, making him clench his fists.

The door creaked open but Chopper didn't turn around. Whoever it was – he didn't want to see them.

"...like you..." a soft voice reached his ears. He could recognise it in a million. It was Yuli. Chopper turned around abruptly but she was already gone.

"Uh..." Chopper was stunned. He was so unsure if what happened was real or just his imagination, and yet. A soft smile spread on his face as he looked down once more.

"I like you too." He whispered. *Love you even...*


End file.
